disgusting_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans Go
Teen Titans Go! ''is an American animated series based on the fictional DC Comics superhero team. It was announced following the massive success of the "New Teen Titans" shorts. This show sports a new animation style, while it also serves as a comedic spin-off with little to no continuity to the original ''Teen Titans ''series or any other media in the DC Comics franchise. Many characters from the DC Universe make cameo appearances and are referenced in the background. Despite the show having little to no continuity to the original series or any other DC Comics-related media, the cast from the original show returned to reprise their respective roles. This series explores what the Titans are doing around the tower, when they are not fighting crime. Why It Sucks # Lazy animation, character designs (compared to the original), and writing. # Some episodes have deceptive titles, such as "Dude, Relax", "I'm The Sauce", "Hey You, Don't Forget About Me in Your Memory", "The Return of Slade", and "Smile Bones", just to name a few. # Many "villains" aren't much of a threat. Trigon, once an embodiment of evil in the comics and the Teen Titans series, is portrayed as a sitcom dad rather than a demonic father. # False life lessons such as cheating to win, girls being better than boys, TV keeping your brain from rotting (according to Cyborg), getting more presents on Christmas being more important than your family, xenophobic towards science/fiction romance, harsh rejection as a joke, and books being bad. # The developers cannot handle criticism, going as far as making episodes that mock the critics, Internet reviewers, and fans of the '''original '''Teen Titans. # The Titans have been butchered badly: #* Robin is a complete overbearing and severely mentally or psychologically ill dominant jerk. He barely ever gets any respect by his own team and they often don't listen to him, even if he doesn't do anything wrong or mean to them. #* Starfire is more child-like and often licks Silkie. #* Beast Boy is a couch potato who '''barely gets up to do something simple. #* Cyborg is an annoying idiot. #* Raven, despite being the most likable out of the five, is a hypocritical Pretty Pretty Pegasus (a parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) fan. # The humor is mostly offensive, insulting, and forced, mainly consisting of incredibly stupid jokes and toilet humor. # According to an interview, the creators, Aaron Horvath and Michael Jelenic, explicitly stated that they have never watched the original Teen Titans. # It's overly random and lots of things are excessively out-of-place. # Because of its annoyance, laziness, randomness, and stupidity, it can essentially be an eleven-minute long "It's for kids!" excuse, as well as a middle finger to the fans of the original Teen Titans due to disrespecting the content and characterization from its predecessor. # A complete waste of talented voice actors. # Horrid dialogue. # Inappropriate moments targeted at kids, such as some of the characters twerking in some of the episodes, as seen in "Booty Scooty", and "The Fourth Wall". # It often insults many other franchises of every type among other stuff, like other DC and non-DC properties, as well as some movie franchises like The Matrix, E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial, and Indiana Jones. Two episodes ("Let's Get Serious" and "Money Grandma") even insulted the Young Justice fans and George Washington respectively as well. # No continuity. # Lots of padding. # It spawned several cheap spinoffs of other popular tv shows such as Ben 10 and the Powerpuff Girls. # So many plotholes, such as Beast Boy eating meat before the episode, "Vegetables" came out. # It became self-aware of how bad it is and is proud of that. # It completely takes away the charm of the original Teen Titans, as it lacks the dark, serious tone of it because it barely focuses on action and mostly humor. # Animation errors in many episodes. # The Titans behave like villains and are far more annoying and unlikable than the "villains" themselves. #* Like in "The HIVE Five", the Titans continuously torment the HIVE, and yet they were doing nothing bad through the entire episode. #* Another example is where in "Finally a Lesson", they deliberately kick out the "villains" from their apartment homes in a harsh way. #* In "Movie Night", Robin attacks Control Freak and steals his television, but he wasn't doing anything wrong. #* In "Caged Tiger", Dr. Light tries to redeem himself and join the Titans, but Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy don't accept his redemption and instead mercilessly beat him up for no apparent reason. #* In "Snuggle Time", to get more free time with their cats and drink hot cocoa, the Titans straight up become villains, build an evil lair, kill Batman, Batgirl, the Titans East, Aqualad, and Aquaman, all without feeling a bit of sorrow out of it. #* The Titans are constantly gunning for Robin's position as leader, to near-Starscream levels. #* Mostly, justification of their destructive behaviors to "protect" Jump City and causing more collateral damage than any of the "villains". The Titans treat it like their playground and are disrespectful towards citizens, as well as "villains" on their day off, intentionally creating enemies through ridiculous insults and inflicting harm on individuals like the Mocking Birds, Zan the Wonder Twin, Aqualad, etc. # The Titans barely even go on adventures. # In one episode, Darkseid was voiced by “'Weird Al" Yankovic'! He doesn't even sing! # It completely ruins the Robin x Starfire relationship by having Robin being either psychotically obsessed with Starfire or very abusive to her (especially in "Hey You, Don't Forget About Me in Your Memory"), as well as Starfire stating in no uncertain terms that she doesn't love Robin AT ALL. # The scary/dramatic music from the first season's episodes are recycled from YouTube. # Between 2014 and 2016, it dominated the network's schedule just because it was pulling in better ratings than other shows. In 2016-17, however, the series' ratings began dipping significantly due to the target audience becoming fed up with the lack of diversity in the network's non-Adult Swim schedule; not helping was the fact that Nickelodeon and Disney XD were actually outright '''''beating Cartoon Network in ratings (Nickelodeon due to The Loud House and massive improvements to SpongeBob SquarePants, and Disney XD due to putting out shows like Star vs. The Forces of Evil and the DuckTales ''reboot). As of September 2018, the series now only has four hours of airtime on weekdays, five on weekends, in an effort to return diversity to the schedule and reverse the falling viewership trend. # It's 2020 and the show still hasn't been cancelled when it seriously needs to be. Why was it given a sixth season if Season 5 had abysmal ratings? Why is it even running longer than the original series? # It replaced Young Justice, Beware the Batman and Green Lantern: The Animated Series on the DC Nation block when those shows were canceled. Eventually in 2014, the block became 100% ''Teen Titans Go! # The Peanuts reference in the episode "Quantum Fun" is why Charles M. Schultz is rolling in his grave. It wasn't even necessary. # The show now has six seasons and the Titans are still unlikable charcters. Redeeming Qualities # The Titans sometimes admit that the original Teen Titans series was better, especially in "The Fourth Wall". # WIP Category:Bad TV Shows